Pitch
by Arada
Summary: They were both outcasts. He was shunned out by society because of his existence. The other had chosen the path that led down to self-torment. In this world, angels and demons existed. They both existed, both with broken wings. Zero x Kaname


**A/N: **These are two previews for you guys since I can't get much done lately. This story will actually be the story Pitch but the second one below it isn't part of it. It's called Just Beyond the Horizon. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to hurry and get the real chapter up soon.

**Pitch**

**-**

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe: They were both outcasts. He was shunned out by society because of his existence. The other had chosen the path that led down to self-torment. In this world, angels and demons existed. They both existed, both with broken wings. Zero x Kaname

-

"Is this the end of time? Will the world crumble beneath our feet? Will we walk the path of eternity in chains?"

-

**Chapter 1: **Existence

-

"_This is outrageous, sir! Just complete madness. To think that such an intelligent, higher being as yourself would think of this is, is absurd! We cannot allow this. We will not. It goes against everything we worked for. So please, sir, rethink your decision."_

-

"Hey, is that you, Kuran?"

Kaname Kuran looked up from his books. The boy walked awkwardly to him, shifting slowly from one leg to the other. His back was hunched over and hands were dug deeply into the pockets of his old, ripped jeans. His white shoes that were once new were dirtied from mud and grass and strands of his hair stuck out in every which direction. Overall, Zero Kiryuu was a mess.

"Yes. Yeah it is. Did you need something?"

The brunette was normally a polite boy. He didn't mean for the question to sound biting, or a sneer but it came close, almost to the border of such a tone. At once, he almost apologized. Almost. Then he took a look back at the other boy in front of him, took a long look at the state of dress he was in and decided against it. Zero shook his head, didn't seem bothered by the unintentional tone at all. He sat down next to Kaname, watched his face become more alert, more wary.

"No, actually. Just wanted a nice place to sit. Thought it would be quiet here."

He nodded, showing some sign of acknowledgment even though he wasn't fully listening, wasn't fully there. Kaname glanced back down at his open textbook. Papers were piled on top of it, ink from the pen formed a small, neat handwriting on the lines. Zero noticed too. He picked up the paper, traced the flow of ink with his finger slowly, as if in a trance. Then suddenly he stopped, handed the papers back to Kaname and stood up to stretch. The brunette stared at him, motionless. Zero sighed, "Got to go, man. Later, okay?"

He waved his hand in a final farewell and before Kaname had time to register what happened, he was already half-way down to the campus of Cross Academy.

-

**Just Beyond the Horizon**

**-**

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe: Everyone always hid secrets. Good ones, bad ones, silly ones. When Kaname and Zero literally crash in the library and something unexplainable occurs, Kaname starts to wonder what his is. Kaname-centered. Kaname/Zero

-

"It's all over school. The rumors about Kaname- it may be true."

"What do we do then?"

"What we always do. What we're good at. Ignore it."

-

**Chapter 1: **Wrong Footing

-

Kaname Kuran stared blankly at the elderly librarian. She moved carefully to her desk and sat down, quickly consumed in a book that sat on top of a stack. The woman was wrinkled in many places, making her look ancient compared to other old faculty. Her dyed black hair that hung down her shoulder in a loose pony tail was an awkward attempt to look younger and the hook shaped nose on her sunk in cheeks made her only uglier still. To be realistic, she looked like a decaying vampire when he hit sunlight, as if at any second her flesh would all peel off to reveal a hideous skeleton inside. The students were almost sure her ancestors were the nocturnal sort because she seemed to have barely any energy in the morning but would be heard moving and shuffling books for hours during the evening shift and her nasty attitude, the way she liked to yell for people to get out when she wanted to close the library early or when she sneered at a boy whom only came in to read didn't help that rumor either. There also seemed to be a permanent drooping frown on her that complimented her ugly exterior.

The brunette walked toward the closest bookshelf, hand gently running along the sides of the books. He laughed silently to himself when he glanced at some of the titles. _Black Rituals_, _Abducted by the Unknown_, _Beware of Bigfoot_...and the names went on and on, all of which were more ridiculous than the last. Sometimes when Kaname came to the library, his focus was on the books, other times it was on the old librarian herself. But he would never check out a book. His visits were purely to give some time to himself, away from the vast crowd of the school, away from the senseless noises and the unnecessary stares he felt from his peers. The librarian didn't seem to mind it, she hardly seemed to notice he was even there at all, or perhaps she secretly enjoyed the company. Either way, she never said a single word to Kaname and the brunette vice versa.

When Kaname turned to look back at the old woman, he found something strange, something that was out of place. It took him a moment, a long moment that dragged like a minute to realize she was staring right back at him. Not through him to the other end of the library, at him. He walked over to her, head tilted in confusion and open curiosity. Then she spoke and he felt himself jump, "Mister Kuran."

There was something else that was odd, that didn't fit. He couldn't place it though. Kaname only nodded. It was then when she spoke the next words that he suddenly noticed that her frown was forcefully upward, almost to the point of a genuine smile. She was beaming with long forgotten happiness he couldn't begin to imagine in the old lady.

"You know, that boy who comes in every afternoon like you always hides in the back of the library. But now he wants to come out and be my friend."

He stopped, frowned. There was something completely wrong about that sentence. The old woman hated children, did she not? She either screamed or ignored their very existence as was the case of Kaname Kuran. Then the air became frigid, almost as if he was suddenly tossed in a freezer. He shook hard.

-

**A/N: **Yep, that's it for now. Like it? Dislike it? Either way, Pitch will be my top priority because it's the story I want to work on to keep my writing up. I think I've kind of changed.


End file.
